Murder House Mystery
by ariamouramara
Summary: Jade moves to LA with her dad for a fresh start. What she doesn't realize is she now lives in the infamous Murder House. An old home thats filled with souls who have been murdered in the cursed house and are now trapped. Jade wants to free them, and to do that she is going to have to stay alive. She can't do it by herself. But who can she trust? BADE romance CADE friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Based on American Horror Story:Murder House, but with Victorious characters! I don't own either show!**

* * *

**_Jade_**

"Jade! JADE!"

I heard my dad yelling as the car came to a stop. I took one headphone out of my ear before looking over at my dad who looked annoyed.

"What?!" I asked as I turned off my music and wrapped up.

"Were here." her father said as he turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car.

I looked anxiously out the window to see the house that we were here to look at it. It was huge and beautiful but ancient looking. I wobbled slightly as I closed the car door and landed on the pavement with my black combat boots. The drive to LA California from Arizona had been long and brutal. I walked behind my dad who was greeting a preppy realtor who looked about 40.

"Hello! You must me Mr. West! Am I right?" the realtor said in a chipper voice as she smoothed her gray blonde hair and fixed her pale grey twinset and skirt.

"Yes, you must be Miss Penn. This is my daughter Jade." my dad said politely gesturing to me.

I sighed and glared at Miss Penn who looked at me with a judgmental attitude. Most people did. I always wore dark colors and had dark hair with purple streaks with matching dark makeup. I could't help it. I was attracted to dark things.

"How lovely!" Miss Penn said with fake enthusiasm. "Follow me!" she said marching in her clickity-clackity heels towards the front door.

I rolled my eyes and followed as she rambled on.

"The house was built in 1923 but it's in mint condition!" she said as she opened the door and stepped into the foyer.

I stepped inside and my mouth dropped. It was truly stunning and very open.

"Beautiful Tiffany Windows and two floors with an attic and basement!" Miss Penn chimed on leading my father into the kitchen.

I stayed in the foyer looking up at the mosaic of angels on the celling and started to make my way up the stairs. Everything was old but looked very clean and pretty. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a girl giggling. I stopped and listened to what sounded like a piano quietly playing and a girl giggling.  
"Hello? Who is in here?" I called as I walked down a short hall way and into the living room. I looked at the grand oak piano that was in front of a large window but no one was there. How could that be?

"Is everything alright dear?" Miss Penn asked making me jump. I turned around to see her grinning at me and I nodded.

"This house is great, but why is the cost so low? It's almost too good to be true. Is there something wrong with it?" my father quizzed the realtor as he crossed his arms.

"Why of course not!" Miss Penn replied with a faltering smile. "But I must tell you, one of the previous owners... they well uh, died in this house last year." she said some how remaining a smiling composure.

I raised my eyebrows and couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "How?" I asked/demanded. I found things like that very interesting, which annoyed my father and had disturbed my mother. But my mom left me with my dad when I was 10. If I had had any sense back then I would've wen't with her.

"It was an accident. Quite tragic really. She was a sweet young girl. Only 17. Her parents couldn't bare living in the same house." Miss Penn stated as she took a blue handkerchief from her pocket and dried a tear. "Thats why the price is so low. It's a steal really! Twice the house for half the price!" she added sounding all happy again.

I looked at my dad who looked unsure so before he could say anything I stepped forward. "We'll take it." I said with a half smile.

* * *

Two weeks later we were moving in. I carried a box up the stairs and kicked open the door of my room and set it on my dresser.

"Hey dad?! Have you seen my CD's?" I asked rummaging threw the piles of my boxes. There was no answer so I sighed and jogged down the stairs and back out to the truck. I saw a small box that had 'Jade's room' written in black sharpie on the side. "There you are." I mummer to myself as I lean over to grab it.

I turn around and I'm startled by the boy who is standing a few feet behind me and I drop the little box on the pavement, causing CDs to fall out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." the boy said with a grin. He was about 18 and had olive skin and warm brown eyes and thick dark hair. He was at least 6'3 and very muscular in a black shirt and dark distressed jeans with black shoes that looked like they had seen better days. And wow. HE was attractive.

It took me a moment to realize I had ben staring at him so I blushed slightly as I got down on my knees to pick up the mess. "It's fine." I said casually. Which was very unlike me, usually I could flip out on a person for sneaking up on me.

"I just wanted to say hi to my new neighbors, I'm Beck Oliver." he said as he started picking up some CDs and putting them in the box. "The Cadillacs, Springsteen, Elvis. You have pretty great taste in music." he complimented with a half smile.

I glanced up at him in surprise. "Yeah, there kinda old but I like them." I say standing up at the same time he does. "I'm Jade West." I say almost forgetting to introduce myself. Beck holds his hand out and I shake it before smiling.

"Well I better take this inside and start unpacking. See you around." I say before heading back towards my house. I've embarrassed myself in front of him enough for the day.

"See yea, Jade." he says.

I think I'll like it here.

* * *

**So nothing scary yet but just you wait! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I re-wrote parts of this chapter 5X so sorry if theres a bunch of errors! **

* * *

_**Jade**_

I sigh in frustration and look at the clock on my black PearPhone. The clock changes from 12:01 to 12:02a.m. and I yawn wondering how I have managed to stay awake so long. I had been unpacking clothes and room decorations for at least three hours now. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a comfy pair of shorts and a old shirt that has an even older band name on it. I change and go to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for bed.

_*quiet piano playing*_

I stop in my tracks and listen. That couldn't be my dad playing? He doesn't have a musical bone in his body. I move to my door slowly and bite my lip as it screeches open. I make my way down the upstairs hallway silently and the music grows louder. It's actually a really beautiful song and it sounds vaguely familiar! Oh now I remember! I heard the same song being played the other week when I had came here with my dad to see the house!

I finally made my way to the master bedroom and I open the door just a few inches, enough to see my dad sleeping deeply in his bed. Whoever is playing that piano isn't a welcomed guest. I stiffen up and take a deep breath. I turn my head slowly to look down the stairs but I don't see any sign that someone broke in. Did this person come threw the back? Or maybe they had a key? Who the hell breaks into a house to play a piano?!

I start to make my way downstairs while listening intently. The music keeps playing in a soft and fluent manner. Whoever is playing must have practiced for years to get so good! I hear a squeak from the stair that I had just placed my foot on and I freeze up hoping I didn't scare them away. I wan't to know who is there.

The music stops.

Oh no. Nice going Jade! I'm holding my breath and I have a death grip on the wooden railing as I wait for something to happen. The music doesn't start again so I figure the gig is up and I dart into the living room. I quickly flick on the light and look around but no one is there!

I start running threw the house searching. How did I not hear him/her/them/it escape?

I sigh in frustration as I stop in the kitchen to try and stop my slight panting. What the heck is wrong with me? No one is hear! I'm just hearing things right? I walk over to the piano and slam the lid down over the keys. "Dumb old thing." I mutter to myself. I must of just imagined it all.  
That's what sleep deprivation will do to ya!

I practically talk myself into thinking its all just in my head as I walk back up to my room, but a small voice in my mind is screaming, '_No its not in just in your head Jade! Something is wrong with this house_.' I quickly smother that part of my head into my pillow.

* * *

I practically jump off my bed when my phone starts blasting Animals by Martin Garrix the next morning. I stretch out my arms and yawn when I look at my phone. It's 10 am which means my dads been gone for a few hours. I walk across the hall and shower before changing into dark jean shorts and a black and purple flannel. I leave my long black hair down to dry naturally in loose waves.  
I walk downstairs with my eyes glued to my phone and almost trip over a small red ball thats being rolled down the wooden floor. How did that get here? I kick it down the hall and walk into the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee.

I'm taking a gulp of my black coffee but I almost spit it out when I see a girl with unnatural red/violet hair in a white dress with pastel flowers on it walking barefoot in the backyard. She is balancing on top of the brick edge that surrounds the flower beds with a purple shall around her shoulders and she spreads her arms out to mimic a birds wings as she sings, "La la laaa lada lada" ((_Think the lalala song/melody that plays at the end of AHS Coven when credits roll))_. I set my coffee mug on the island table and make my way to the backyard.

"Hey, you!" I yell angrily and the girls stops walking on the bricks and almost looses her balance. She gasps and looks at me with wide auburn brown cartoon-like eyes.

"Oh-uh... sorry I-" she stammers in a high voice.

"What the hell are you doing in my backyard?!" I interrupt with my hands on my hips.

The girl looks at me and nervously fiddles with the fringe on her shall. She looks about my age and is 5 feet tall and skinny with long red/violet hair thats half up and half down in perfect looking curls held by a white ribbon tied into a bow in the back.  
She looks up at me still startled and then around the yard nervously.

"I come here sometimes when I'm scared." she says weakly.

I raise an eyebrow and sigh wondering if I should even bother asking or just kick her out already. "Scared of what?"

She glances from the house to me. "Of going _home._" she says sadly as she sinks down to sit on the bricks.

The way she says this makes it clear she is truly terrified of something. I should of just chased her away because now I feel bad for her. I don't show it but instead I cross my arms and sit next to her on the bricks. "What's your name?" I ask to change the subject.

"Cat!" she says in a happy squeal of excitement and its like I just pressed a button that mad her go from sad to a child on a sugar high. "Like the animal! It's short for Caterina. How about you?"

"Jade." I say plainly.

"Thats a pretty name!" Cat says smiling at me.

"Sure." I say annoyed. "So why do you come here when your scared?" I ask as I cross my legs and glance down at my black finger nails.

"All the pretty flowers make me happy." Cat says looking over at the sunflowers and white roses. "Wanna know why my hair is red?" She asks looking over at me. I open my mouth to say no but she keeps on talking materoffactly in a unbelievably fast pace. "It's red because I love love love LOVE red velvet cupcakes! SO when I was 15 I got some hair dye from the store and it turned my air an _ugly orange_! Not that orange is ugly, but I didn't want orange hair! I showed my mom and mom was really mad so she took me to the barber shop and a lady fixed it and made my hair look _just like_ red velvet cup-"

"STOP!" I yell as I put a hand to my forehead. "I don't care."

Cat looked at me startled but then giggled. "Your silly, Jadey." she said twirling red velvet cupcake hair between her fingers.

"DO NOT call me that." I say threw grit teeth.

"Kay kay." Cat says cheerfully.

I look at her in disbelief and let out a frustrated sigh. What were talking about again? Oh yeah. "Why are you scared to go home?"

Cat's smile fades and she looks almost scared for a second. "I don't know..." she lies.

I look at her concerned. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Cat considers this a moment before looking at me with furrowed brows. "You promise?"

"Sure." I nod.

"_Pinky promise_?" Cat says holding out her right pinky to Jade as if this is serious business which makes me almost laugh at her.

I smirk slightly and intertwine my pinky with hers. "I pinky promise Cat."

Cat bites her lip and looks down at her shoes. "I-I'm scared because **he** is there."

"**He** who?" I ask looking at Cat with mild interest. I half expect her to say something ridiculous like 'The Boogy Man'.

"The **Rubber Man**."

A can't help but laugh it her face. "The Rubber Man?" I ask shaking my head. "Come on Cat. He doesn't sound very scary. What dose he do? Recycle plastic?"

Cat gives me a hurt look and her eyes look glassy as she stands up with her hands in fists at her sides. "It's not funny Jade! He is really scary! And if I go back there he will _hurt_ me _again_!" she yells and her cheeks are red with anger.

I look at Cat, shocked by her outburst. "I'm sorry Cat." I say regretfully. "What do you mean by again?" I ask.

Cat sighs and wipes a tear from her eye. "I should go." she says running off to the front yard.

"CAT! WAIT!" I say running after her. "Cat I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" I turn the corner to reach the front yard and Cat is no where to be found.

"Ugh!" I yell at myself and shake my head. I hope Cat's okay. She might be my only friend here.

I make my way inside to recover from that odd scenario and am upset to find that my coffee is cold.

"Terrific." I mumble sarcastically. I put the mug in the microwave and as I wait for it to heat up I start humming cats melody in my head.

Then something just clicks.

I walk over to the piano and start roughly playing the song I've been hearing being played and sing Cat's melody, "La la laaa lada lada" in tune with the song.

It's a perfect match.

* * *

**For those of you familiar with the Rubber Man from AHS season one might have a clue into what Cat's referring to! Chapter 3 soon ok? **


End file.
